


With You

by xkgpg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkgpg/pseuds/xkgpg
Summary: A continuation of “This Is Home” by foreverinprinxietyhellThe next morning, and all that comes with it. They’re sober now, but drunk on emotion.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbyinaband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485481) by [enbyinaband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband). 

> “This Is Home” fukkin KILLED me with cuteness and i had to write a continuation.
> 
> if Joel and/or Dave ever find this, <s>i am so fucking sorry</s> im gay for the both of you and cope by projecting said gayness onto you lmfaoooo. no but seriously, i love your work! MAKE MORE SONGS TOGETHER GODDAMMIT YOU GUYS WORK SO WELL WITH EACH OTHER

Dave woke up warm and content. He breathed deeply, hair tickling his face as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

_ What. _

His eyes snapped open and his heart kicked into high gear, pumping icy terror around his body. Surely enough, his bedmate was none other than his best friend.

_ Oh god, what if this was a mistake? He’s an affectionate drunk, maybe he was just really intoxicated? What if he didn’t mean it? _

Dave struggled to keep his breathing even as he untangled his limbs from the other man’s. As he slid their bare legs apart, his host started to shift around. Dave flung himself from the bed and skittered into the en suite, wincing as the door slammed behind him.

He leaned on the sink, staring at his reflection. He looked more well-rested then he has in nearly a month. There was a tiny bruise marring the skin of his neck, most likely from the plentiful kisses planted there during the night by the man in the other room. Dave could feel his face heat up and watched the color spread across his cheeks.

What if he’d just ruined the best friendship he’s had in years? Dread started gnawing at his stomach. He couldn’t just avoid the issue either; the only way out of the bathroom is through the bedroom.

_Man up!_ He hardened his expression in the mirror and splashed some cool water on his face, eliminating the remaining blotchy color from his skin. Before he could lose his nerve he opened the door... and immediately lost whatever nerve he had mustered.

Joel was sat on the edge of his bed closest to the bathroom door, like Dave, clad only in boxers and a shirt. Dave felt his face flare up again and he let some of his hair fall over his shoulder, hoping to hide behind it a little.

“Good morning,” Joel broke the awkward silence with his sleep-roughened voice.

“Uh, good morning,” Dave stammered. “Did you want to, um, talk about last night...” His voice trailed off as Joel got up off the bed and approached him, bright smile lighting up his face.

Once he was within reach, the Swede reached out and pulled his friend into a tight hug, burying his face in his neck. Dave quickly returned the embrace, still nervous but at the same time nearly woozy with relief.

_Maybe he really _does_ want_ _this. _

“Why don’t we let our bodies do the talking?” Joel flirted, pulling back just enough to stroke his jaw with his thumb, mirroring his actions from the night before. Dave was filled with fond exasperation and broke into a grin even as the color in his face darkened.

“Sure. You are  _so_ cheez—_mmph!_” His comeback was smothered in warm lips, much more coordinated than they were drunk. His eyes slid shut and his fingers slid into short blonde hair as he returned the kiss. His mouth opened and a talented tongue tangled with his.

The kiss broke when Dave found himself straddling Joel’s lap on the bed, exactly where he had stopped them the night prior. He breathlessly met Joel’s eyes and pressed their foreheads together, whispering into the space between them.

“You wanna pick up where we left off?”

“More than anything,” he promised and squeezed the Brit’s body closer to his own, leaning up to lock lips once more. Arms around his waist to hold him in place, he ground his hips up into the space between the other man’s legs.

Dave’s hands involuntarily fisted in Joel’s hair, tugging painfully. The Swede smiled cockily through his wince and kissed his friend’s (or was it ‘lover’s’ now?) slack jaw.

“Is this okay?” He wanted to make sure, continuously rolling his hips in a slow rhythm.

Dave recovered from the shock and ferociously captured the others lips with his. He used the leverage afforded to him by his position above the Swede to throw him back against the bed. He hovered over him on his hands and knees, hair filtering the morning sunlight like a curtain around them.

“Is _this_ okay ?” He snarked back. Joel laughed endearingly.

“Fair enough,” he smiled warmly. His hands crept down Dave’s back, encouraging him to rest his weight back on Joel’s lap, which he gladly did. Dave rolled his hips forward and they both tried to muffle their groans behind closed mouths. They met each other’s eyes incredulously and giggled briefly before muffling themselves again, this time with the other’s lips over their own.

Dave bracketed Joel’s head with his forearms, elbows denting the mattress, the morning sunlight completely shut out of their little bubble by the draping of his hair.

The other man crept his hands underneath the waistband of his lover’s boxers, kneading his ass and begging him to pick up the speed, an unspoken request the Brit obliged. Quiet moans began to escape out of the corners of their locked lips as the pair fell into a rhythm that made their heads spin.

The thin fabric of their underwear was soaked through and clung to their cocks, cheating them out of any extra friction from moving fabric, but they were too far gone to care. They kept kissing and rutting against each other, steadily increasing the tempo of both. Their lips were red and swollen from the continued abuse, but they couldn’t bring themselves to stop as they made up for all the kisses that could have been.

“Oh, god,” Dave panted into Joel’s mouth, reaching his peak with his eyes scrunched tightly shut. He slowed to a more legato rhythm, contrasting with his partner’s frantic speed. To make up for the reduced movement, he ground down even harder, kissing the corners of his lover’s mouth as he groaned out his own release.

Dave leaned up only long enough to fling his hair to the side and collapsed back down, forcing the air out of Joel’s body and burying his face in his neck. Joel’s arms swept up and wrapped around his back, hugging him tightly.

“Hey,” he tugged an errant strand of the other’s hair to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Dave hummed.

“I love you.”

Joel’s heart skipped a few beats as he anxiously awaited a response. He let out a silent sigh of relief as he saw his best friend’s face flush red out of the corner of his eye. A gentle whisper reached his ears.

“I love you too.”


End file.
